Heridas abiertas
by WhiteCanary12
Summary: Steve a sido herido por sus amigos, y también por las balas. ¿que harán sus amigos para volver a Su Steve ser el mismo?
1. chapter 1

Un día normal se podía torcer e un solo momento, antes Steve estaba de pie y ahora estaba en el suelo después de caer por alguna razón que nadie le tomo mucha importacia. Estaba en tal agonia que gritaba y gritaba por ayuda pero despues de lo sucedido el equipo no le hablaba, ni siquiera podían mirarlo a la cara sin decepción en sus ojos.

 **Pov Steven**.

Necesitaba ayuda de alguien la verdad es que sentia como el aire se me iba de los pulmones dejandome en el suelo enseguida, veía como el equipo arrestaba al delincuente sin hacerme caso. Deje caer un suspiro tembloroso y algo ahogado después de que la sangre empezara a caer por mi barbilla, entiendo que no hablara Danny despues del ataque que sufrio su hija cuando estuvo en mi cuidado, pero el lo que no sabe que fui herido y ahora estaba herido aun peor, dos balas alojadas en el pecho y otra en la pierna.

- **Piensas quedarte allí tumbado todo el día?** —pregunto Danny con la voz impregnada de ira.

No gaste energias en contestar para que el me interrumpiera y empezara a gritarme de nuevo, de pronto un ataque de tos hizo que un monton de sangre saliera de mis labios y luego me dejara caer con los ojos cerrados.

 **-¿Steve?** —me llamo la voz de Danny algo lejana para mi.

No conteste tampoco tenia fuerzas para ello solo queria que la conciencia se fuera y me dejara descansar un poco del dolor y de las cosas de mi alrededor. Suspire con cierto alivio al ver las manchas negras en mi vista dejandome saber que lo queria vendria ahora, solte un gemido en cuanto varias manos apretaban mis heridas y me llamaban para que no los cerrara mis ojos , _"ojala me muera y ellos no esten en peligro y Gracie no se volvera a poner en peligro por mi culpa"_ pensé para mi mismo cerrando mis ojos sin ninguna dificultad.

 **Bueno aqui os dejo el capitulo, espero que os guste.**


	2. capítulo 2

**Steve.**

Dolia tanto mi cuerpo que sinceramente preferia morir antes de sentir mal, mis compañeros apretaban las heridas pero no era preocupación o eso pienso yo ya que llevan semanas tratandome como si fuera un psicopata al que se tiene que mantener alejados.

 **-¡Mierda de donde sale tanta sangre, Steve nene no cierres los ojos!** —grito Danny ejerciendo mas presión en la herida haciendo que me quejara levemente y lo mirara a los ojos.

 **-¿Por que te preocupas por mi?** —pregunte yo manteniendo el tono firme pero confundido.

No los entendía enserio no lo hacia hace menos de 20 minutos estaba hablandome indiferente y ahora tenia la cara contorsionada de pánico, tristeza y preocupación. Sentía el cuerpo cada vez mas agotado y mas debil, nunca antes me había sentido de esa manera tan debil si decia la verdad, cuando enfermaba o me disparaban podia soportarlo y aguantar hasta llegar a casa pero ahora no y me frustra no saber el por que. Mire otra vez a Danny el cual hablaba con Kono de algo pero no oía nada en absoluto, quiero perder la conciencia y quiero perderla ahora mismo.

 _ **-¡Steve por favor no los cierres!**_ —dijo la voz lejana de Danny haciendo que sonriera suavemente y me dejara vencer por aquel sueño el cual me llamaba desde hace unos minutos.

 _ **-Adios Danno**_ —susurre dejando caer la cabeza y dejarme llevar en la oscuridad


	3. Capítulo 3

**Danny.**

Había estado enfadado con Steve desde lo ocurrido con Grace cuando estuvo a su cuidado, no hablamos de ello después de haber discutido con el y decirle que no se acercara a ella, pero verlo allí tumbado con los ojos cerrados y dejarse vencer por el sueño supe que se estaba muriendo y lo ultimo que hablamos fue, _**"Danno"** "tu no tienes derecho a llamarme asi"_y eso es lo que le dije y durante semanas no le dirigimos ninguno la palabra apesar de que sufrian por ello y ahora tenia en mis brazos a Steve con el, con el cuerpo flacido y quieto de Steve.

 **-¡Chin donde esta esa ambulancia!?** —grite con cierto pánico al ver como el pecho de el dejaba de subir y bajar.

 **-Estan aqui Danny aparta.** —dijo Chin apartandome de el y el paramedico se le quedo mirandolo un momento haciendo que frunciera el ceño

 **-¿Que pasa señor, no ves que se va a desangrar!?** —brame con cierto enfado y cierta curiosidad.

El enseguida empezo a RCP para traerlo de vuelta, suspire con cierto enfado al ver a otro como su compañero se quedaba mirando a Steve.

 **-Me quieren decir por que lo mirais como si lo conocierais**? —pregunte con el ceño fruncido y lleno de molestia al mismo tiempo.

 **-Vera señor al Comandante Steve McGarrett fue atendido hacr tres semanas por una herida que recibio con una espada al proteger a una niña.** —informo el paramedico deteniendo la reanimación cogiendo la camilla y levantar en seguida a Steve.

Toda la habitación se quedo en silencio al escuchar eso, me quede congelado intentando asimilar la información que me habian dado, estaba nervioso, preocupado y no menos importate molesto al no verlo visto. Habia visto como Steve parecia adolorido por algun motivo pero no me imaginaba que estaba herido tan mal y ahora a recibido dos balas junto a la aun no cerrada herida ahora abierta.

 _ **-Steve no te vayas por favor.**_ —susurre al borde de las lagrimas.

 **-Vamos Danny al hospital.** —dijo Chin con un tono lleno de tristeza, miedo y preocupación.

Asentí con la cabeza y me deje guiar por Chin y Kono, si el moría no me lo perdonaria nunca pero eso tambien le romperia el corazón a Grace, _"lo siento tanto Steve"_ pensé para mi mismo.


	4. Capítulo 4

semanas antes

Steve.

Sonreí suavemente al ver a Danny despedirse de Grace y venir hacía mi ventanilla para empezar a decir una de las suyas.

-Mira Superman mi hija hoy no puede salir a ningún lado así que sólo en casa vale? —dijo Danny separándose y dejarme salir y conducir tranquilo

El camino estaba todo en silencio incluso parecía algo incomodo así que mire un momento a Grace y vi que me miro muy fijamente haciendo sonreír forzosamente para volver la vista a la carretera.

-Tío Steve puedo hacerte una pregunta y quiero la verdad. —dijo ella seriamente haciendo que apartara la mirada de la carretera y mirara a la niña de 9 años.

-Claro pequeña tu solo pregunta. —le di una sonrisa y volví la mirada a la carretera y esperar a la pregunta mientras conducía.

-A ti te gusta Danno verdad? —pregunto ella con voz inocente haciendo que apretara el volante.

No debía contestar a esa pregunta ella era hija de Danny se lo diría y nuestra amistad se iría al trastes, no estaba dispuesto a perderlo nunca. Me quede en silencio yendo a una gasolinera a comprar algo para comer la verdad es que estábamos hambrientos.

-Quieres comer algo? —pregunte parando el coche y mirarla.

-Estas ev...

-Grace cariño es complicado no quiero que por mis sentimientos hacia tu padre pierda su amistad...ahora quieres comer? —pregunte yo mientras salia del coche.

No contesto así que la deje un momento para ser exactos, para ir a comprar y al terminar de comprar pude ver a un chico con una katana así que salí corriendo y el alma se me fue al suelo al ver a Grace llorar de esa manera, con una pequeña raja en su cuello haciendo que respirara con dificultad y la ira saliera.

-¡Tu suelta la ahora mismo! —grite con cierta ira contenida en mi voz.

-Oooh Steve Mcgarret cuanto has crecido. —dijo aquel hombre que mire con sorpresa.

-Tu...yo...¡sueltala! —grite yo mientras corrí hacia el para empezar un lucha que enseguida perdí al sentir el filo de la espada deslizarse profundamente hasta mi cadera, no pude evitar caer al suelo ante el daño y gritar de dolor olvidandome enseguida de Grace.

-Tío Steve tranquilo. —dijo ella llamando por teléfono y ponerse a mi altura.

-Grace. —susurro débil mirando la cara de la pequeña encontrándola llorando a lágrimas vivas mientras apretaba mi herida haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

-Tío Steve no me dejes. —dijo ella haciendo que sonriera débilmente levantando mi mano y acariciarle la mejilla.

-Lo siento Grace, recuerda que siempre te que...

Grace.

Vi como se quedo en silencio en mitad de la frase haciendo que lo mirara y entrara en pánico al ver los lindos ojos de mi segundo padre cerrados, empecé a llorar como nunca antes, había perdido al tío Matt y ahora el tío Steve iba por el mismo camino. Le abrace su cabeza contra mi pequeño pecho y empecé suplicar eso hasta que me lo quitaron de los brazos y lo montaran en la ambulancia y yo subiendo con el.

-Aguanta tío Steve. —susurre para mi misma agarrando la mano inerte y ahora fría de Steve.

¿Continuara?

Hola espero que os guste el capitulo y la historia. Lamento que sea corto pero por ahora los capítulos serán así.

Gracias y espero que les deis una oportunidad


End file.
